


Pi Day at Cherry On Top Bakery

by WildGinger



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Baked Goods, Demon Deals, Demons, Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Sex, clueless human, f/tentacle, shortest sex scene I have ever written, tentacle erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildGinger/pseuds/WildGinger
Summary: Don't use unsourced pictures for baked good decorating - potentially bad things could happen.





	Pi Day at Cherry On Top Bakery

Though it was well before the vaguest idea of dawn, Evelyn was highly caffeinated in hopes that the coffee would be a good stand in for bright eyed and bushy tailed, though she suspected that it was failing. No matter, she was at work, where there was even more coffee to be had and baking to be done. Today’s menu included her small-town famous pumpkin pie scones and cinnamon rolls as big as your head, as well as the usual assortment of muffins, crescents, and cookies. As today was Pi Day, March 14, she had an even bigger surprise for her customers.   
The cinnamon roll dough had been left in the fridge overnight and was ready to be rolled out, filled, and cut, only to rise some more while Eve started dough for cutout sugar cookies and even more pie. She had just put the surprise pies in the oven, shaped the scones, and was on to decorating cupcakes when she heard a noise in the front of the bakery. Mrs. Johnson, the owner, wasn’t due in to open up for another two hours. What could possibly be making that racket, Evelyn thought. She grabbed her largest wooden spoon and tip toed over to the door separating the kitchen from the front counter. Peering around said door, she had to cover her mouth to stifle her gasp of surprise, and even then, it swung its head around in her direction.   
There was a demon in the bakery. Despite Evelyn knowing that demons didn’t actually exist and were more of adult boogiemen than anything else didn’t stop the demon from existing and heading towards her. An impeccably well dressed and handsome demon, but those glowing eyes and two horns made him a demon nonetheless, at least to her.  
Eve squeaked and ducked back behind the kitchen door, locking it, and still clutching her giant wooden spoon, hid in the large walk-in pantry in the back of the kitchen. The locked door didn’t stop the demon, of course, barely slowed him down, actually.   
“EVELYN MARIA WEST, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME,” the demon roared.   
Confused, Eve called out, "I didn’t. I’ve just been baking.”  
The demon, noting a lack of summoning circle and sacrifice huffed and leaned against the counter with an already baked batch of cinnamon rolls on it.   
“Fine. Would you please come out here and pour tea and offer me baked goods to appease me and we can talk about this.”  
She crept out of the pantry, even more confused, as not only was the demon being rather reasonable, she hadn’t started any tea. Yet, there was a teapot, steaming away on the counter with two cups, next to one of the already baked pies. She snagged a couple plates from a cupboard and served up a slice each. After pouring the tea, she cautiously took a sip. Earl Grey, she should have guessed with his posh British accent, not to mention the spicy-sweet citrus scent of bergamot.   
“How did you know my name?”  
“It is apart of every summoning circle. While you do not know who you are summoning, we know who summons us. While we cannot refuse a summons, we can prepare. You, Evelyn Maria West, have never summoned a demon before, and you do not have the taste of someone who practices the dark arts, even occasionally. How is it then, that you summoned me here at this forsaken hour?”  
Evelyn stammered, "uummm, n-n-n-not a c-clue. Honest. I was just piping decoration onto these occult surprise pies. See?” She gestured to said pies on another counter and to the one where she had taken theirs.   
The demon burst into a fit of giggles.   
“Oh, Evelyn Maria West, you are a precocious and precious human indeed. That is how you did it! Where did you get the idea for the decorations?”  
“ . . . Pinterest.”  
The demon giggled harder, then wiped a tear from his eye. “If you are going to do Themed Occult decorations again, Evelyn Marie West, research better. This isn’t just random occult symbols, this is what summoned me. Were it up to me, I would let you go, as you are precious and rare. However, you summoned me, and rules are rules. Broker a deal and live with the consequences, or not and suffer.”  
Evelyn sipped her tea, trying to hide the shaking of her hands while she tried to bring her mind back from the edge of blind panic. This is not what she signed up for when she agreed to take the morning shift. Not even close. She took a deep breath,” Okay. I could use an extra hand around here.”  
The demon gave her his most delighted smile. “I have the perfect one for you. In return, I get to enjoy your baking whenever you are at this shop. If your employment at this establishment is ever terminated, or you quit, I get baked goods once a week minimum from whatever kitchen or bakery you are baking in. Deal?”  
Evelyn canted her head to the side, slightly confused. “I suppose?”  
“Perfect. I shall leave you two alone to get acquainted.” The demon disappeared in a puff of lavender haze. Behind where he had leaned against her counter, was a tentacle sprouting out of the floor. Just one tentacle, the base a dark blue, fading to a medium teal by the tip. The underside was the same teal, the suckers slightly green with gold edges.   
The teacup dropped from her hands, only to be caught by the tentacle before it hit the bakery floor. It deposited the teacup on the counter next to the demon’s.   
“Oh my.”   
The tentacle..well, drooped. It acted like a kicked puppy. She rushed over and petted it. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it! I just, well... You are not what I was expecting. I didn’t mean anything by it, honest! Want to help me finish these pies? I can’t use the decorations I was using, but I have an idea.” The tentacle perked up and bobbed, and set to roll out more pie crust without having to be told. Well, isn’t that handy, she thought.   
A few minutes later, she had the new template for the decorative pie crusts ready to cut out. Tipping her notepad at the tentacle, which she decided was thusly named William.   
“What do you think, William?” It was five tentacles curling around a large Pi symbol in the middle of the pie crust. The tentacle wiggled. Eve smiled at his obvious joy and set about cutting the new crust pattern out and putting them together. In the middle of the second pie crust, William gently nudged her hands out of the way. She gave him a look of bewilderment and then gasped in surprise. William had twins. No, she thought, that isn’t the right word. Quintuplets? Regardless, there were five Williams sprouted in her kitchen, each cutting out her new pie crust pattern and making it ready for her to put on the pies. Just..no. One tentacle she could hide, but five? No.   
She wiped her hands on her apron,” William.” All five tentacles snapped to attention and lined up in front of her. “No, I just need William, please. I have not named the rest of you.” The middle tentacle drifted forward, moving through the floor as if it were water, the rest of the tentacles following it until they formed a ‘v’. One by one the two sides of the ‘v’ were absorbed by the middle one.   
“Wait..so you are all, William,” she asked.   
William bobbed.   
“Hunh.” She pulled over a stool. “So...how do you move around then? I thought you just sprouted in one place and that was it.”   
William gathered himself up and weaving bob.   
“Did you just shrug at me?”   
The tentacle bobbed.   
“Hunh. So what else can you do?”   
He gave another weaving bob.   
“Okay, well. Take a break. I am.” Eve stretched her arms above her head and sat down with a groan, smoothing out her knee length skirt. “Good Lord, what I would give for a shoulder massage right now.”   
William snapped up and split in two, both tentacles circling around to behind Evelyn and wrapping around her shoulders, squeezing and releasing in tandem. She groaned again.   
“Lower.”   
One tentacle moved down her back, kneading the tight, knotted muscles.   
Eve hadn’t felt this good in a long time, outside of the few partners she has taken home from the bar. She indulged in a few more happy groans. As if he were reading her mind, two more tentacles sprouted and wrapped around her legs, kneading her thighs and calves. She didn’t notice the fifth tentacle until it squirmed under her underwear and started to gently flick her clit.   
Eve gasped and jerked in William’s hold, the tentacles formally massaging her back and shoulders wrapping around her torso and lifting her off her perch, suspending her in the air.   
“What are you doing,” she shrieked.   
A smaller, sucker-less tentacle shoved itself down her throat, cutting off her protests, while the rest worked together to divest her of her clothes. By the time her foundation garments had fallen to the floor, William had duplicated himself a few more times. There were now not only thicker tentacles holding her mid-air and her legs wide open, but holding her hands above her head. Two more wrapped around her tits, tweaking and tugging on her nipples in turn. The one that had been in her mouth removed itself and paused as if listening to her moans. Satisfied, it dipped between her legs, wiggling through the already dripping folds of her vulva to her quim. It thrust into her hard, then paused, letting her feel the new intrusion. Eve’s whole body undulated, trying to simultaneously repel it and take more if it in. Her mind rebelled slightly at the idea of what was happening, but it felt so marvelous, she wanted more.   
As if sensing her doubt, the smooth tentacle retreated until barely the tip was inside her. Eve made an involuntary noise of protest and it surged back in. The thickness of it was almost too much for her to handle. Almost. It rubbed all of the right spots in her core as it kept thrusting in and out until she came, screaming.   
She was hanging limp and wrung out and oh so satisfied in the tentacles that made William when she heard the front door open, bell chiming cheerfully.   
She cringed at what her boss was going to walk into. “Oh, fuck me.”  
The tentacle that had just done that perked up and performed a bobbing weave...


End file.
